Love And War
by AeroBlu123
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are in high school. Their is a romance between that know one can stop, but trouble is up ahead for the couple when Bulma finds out Vegeta is a half vampire half werewolf. Also when he finds out she is a caster (witch). Will they end up together or will they be killed in the War of Love .
1. New School Year

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ

_Story Title: Love And War_

_Chapter Title: New School Year_

_Author: AeroBlu123_

_Genre: Romance/Drama/_

_Rating: Rated R For Use Of Drugs, Gambling, and Sex_

_A/N: Hi everyone, so umm this is my first fanfic. I was inspired by BlueHairedSaiyan and Trixie-chan_

_to write. So a few notes about my story. Its an A/U (Another Universe) about the high school_

_romance about my favorite **DBZ** characters Bulma and Vegeta. No Powers except that Vegeta is_

_an Hybrid (Vampire/Wolf mix) and Bulma is a Caster (Witch). Well anyway hope you enjoy._

_"..." = Talking_

_…... = Thinking_

_New School Year_

_Bulma woke up with up with a start. It was the begging of senior year of college. She was so excited because she got to see Goku, Chi Chi, Juu, Krillen,Vegeta and of course her boyfriend Yamcha. Her and Yamcha had been dating since freshmen year. They'd all been been friends since they were all in middle school. Bulma got out of bed then jumped in the shower. When she was done she got out her black super skinny jeans, her Daniel Bryan respect the beard shirt, her skull biker jacket, and her gray whit and black high top Adidas. She put on a hippie necklace and bracelets. She went downstairs and saw her parents eating breakfast._

_"Hey mom hey dad." Bulma said with a piece bacon in her mouth._

_"Hello darling." Her parents said simultaneously._

_"Well bye I got to go. See you guys later." Bulma said while grabbing her car keys._

_"Bye." They said_

_Bulma then went out to the garage and got in her 2013 Bugatti Veyron. She then started the car. While driving to school she stopped by the store an got her 3 Monsters. When she stopped at the school she parked her car next to a 2013 Lamborghini Aventador. Vegeta Ouji then stepped out the car he was wearing gray skinny jeans, a black gray white and silver long sleeve plaid shirt, a weighted down snap-back, and black and white checkered high top vans. He glanced at Bulma then walked over to her._

_" Hello woman." He said while putting on his black flattop glasses._

_" Hey Vegeta. How was your summer." She said._

_" Mine was fine women. Me and my family went to the Bahamas then went to go see the statue Of Liberty. It was OK. How was your vacation woman." He asked_

_" Well me and my family went to St. Thomas then we stopped at Hawaii to go sight seeing. We then traveled to Egypt to see the mummies._

_"Well that sounds exciting woman. Well I'll see you when we get our schedules. I got a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each other this year." He smirked as he walked off_

_" Bye." She said._

_Bulma then walked to the front of the school. She saw Juu Krillen Chi and Goku in the hallway._

_"Hi you guys." Bulma yelled excitedly_

_"OMG Bulma you look so cute today." Chi screamed_

_"Hey Bulma." Goku and Krillen said._

_"Lets go you guys where going to be late." Juu said_

_They then walked to homeroom where they saw Vegeta. Bulma sat next to Vegeta while Juu sat next Krillen and Chi Chi sat next to Goku. They then were passes their schedules._

_Bulma: AP Biology, AP Calculus BC, AP Computer Science A, Lunch,AP Psychology,_

_AP Italian Language and Culture, and PE_

_Vegeta:AP Biology, AP Calculus BC, AP Computer Science A, Lunch,AP Psychology,_

_AP Italian Language and Culture, and PE_

_Krillen : Math, Science, PE, Lunch, Spanish, English, World History, and Art_

_Juu: World History, Science, PE, Lunch, Spanish, Math, English_

_Goku: Math, Science, PE, Lunch, Spanish, English, World History, and Music_

_Chi Chi: Math, Science, PE, Lunch, Spanish, English, World History, and Drama_

_Bulma and Vegeta exchanged schedules and noticed they had all classes together. They then exchanged with everyone else. Some were sad some and some were happy with their schedules. As Vegeta and Bulma walked to 1st period she saw Yamcha making out with the school slut Tracy. She felt the tears starting to come but she held them in. Vegeta notice to and looked at Bulma. She looked him to tell him to not say anything. Vegeta did the unthinkable and reached for her hand and grabbed it. They kept on walking till they got to the door and he held it open for her. They then sat next to each other. Vegeta then leaned over and whispered,_

_" At lunch meet me behind the bleachers. I want to you to come somewhere with me."_

_Bulma then nodded her head and then the teacher walked in. Bulma thought, Why does he want me to come somewhere with him._

_End Of 1 . Where is Vegeta taking Bulma. Why is Vegeta acting so nice all of a sudden. Review to let me know your opinions so far. Till next time. :)_


	2. Lightning

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ _

_Story Title: Love And War_

_Chapter Title: Lightning_

_Author: AeroBlu123_

_Genre: Romance/Drama/_

_Rating: Rated R For Use Of Drugs, Gambling, and Sex_

_A/N: Hi everyone, so umm this is my first fanfic. So this is Chapter 2 of Love and War their will be a l lemon in this chapter so just stick with me here. Hope you enjoy._

"_..." = Talking_

…_... = Thinking_

_Lightning _

_The day had went by fast by the time Bulma new it was time for lunch. Bulma thought about not going to meet Vegeta but she new that that would not be fair to him because he helped her when times were tough. Bulma decided to go meet Vegeta. While walking she spotted a teacher arguing with another teacher she paid know mine to them. _

_Vegeta waited patiently behind the bleacher for Bulma. Nobody knew but he thought Bulma was a very beautiful an intelligent girl but she was dating that man whore Yamcha. That's why today when he saw Yamcha kiss that other girl that this was his one and only chance to get Bulma. While he stood there he just started think about what he was gong to show Bulma._

_Bulma saw Vegeta waiting for her. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder._

"_Hey Vegeta you ready to show me where you taking me." She asked obliviously nervous to where he was going to take._

"_Yeah. You're going to love it. Come on lets go." He said as he grabbed her hand and walked over to his car._

_He opened the door for her and with a quiet thank you he got in on his side and they took off. While driving Bulma started to notice that they were driving in the more forest kind of part of town. He finally reached a gate that had a big "O" in the middle. He got out the car and opened it. You could hear the creeks of the old metal gate. He then drown all the way down the drive way until you saw a big mansion made out of like stone bricks. It kind of resembled a castle. They both got out. Bulma looked confused as to why Vegeta would bring her here,_

"_Why did you bring me here." She asked_

"_I wanted you to come see the waterfall deeper in the woods." He said_

"_You know you are a weird man Vegeta," She laughed._

"_Yes I know that for a matter of fact." He said as he led her through the woods._

_They walked slowly through the woods until you saw a big tree-house and the most beautiful waterfall Bulma had ever seen. She walked over to it and took off all her clothes leaving her panties and bra. She then dived into the water. Vegeta watched form afar just starring._

"_Aren't you going to get Vegeta." Bulma said as she resurfaced for air._

"_No I always get in. I also think you cant handle my body so I'm just going to stick to watching." He said as she gave him a playful grin._

"_Aw come on Vegeta, don't be such a ass-whole. Come on I'm sure I can handle your body." Bulma laughed again._

"_OK." Vegeta said._

_Vegeta then took off all his clothes leaving his briefs on. As he dived into the water Bulma stared at his body and a large appendage that happens to be to large for his briefs. He then dived into the water. Bulma looked to see where he was but she couldn't find him. Out of nowhere he jumped up and grabbed her from behind._

"_Looks like you can't escape me woman." He said._

"_Well its just I couldn't see Vegeta. Also why is their something tickling my backside." She said confused._

_Vegeta looked at her embarrassed. He then let her go. He didn't want to tell her he got a little turned on from holding her like that. Bulma looked at Vegeta a little confuses as to why he let her go._

" _Bulma can I ask you question?" He asked_

"_Sure why not." She said_

" _So like are you and Yamcha still a couple after what happened in the hallway earlier this morning?" He asked a little curious and a little happy that they might have broken up for good this time so it could finally be his chance._

"_Yeah. In 2__nd__ period he texted and asked if I had saw. I answered back yeah. He then went on to apologize about it . We then both declared that our relationship would never work. So we officially broke up. I didn't cry because we were going in two different directions. I also kind of got a thing for this guy in all my classes." she said_

"_Who might that person be." He said sounding a little jealous._

"_Well it wouldn't be a crush if he knew. Right?" she said while smirking._

" _Give me hint woman." He asked_

"_Well hes kind of short. He has hair that defies gravity and hes standing right in front of me." She said_

_Vegeta looked shocked. He didn't know that Bulma liked him. All of sudden Bulma came over and kissed him on the mouth. He then started to kiss back. She then opened her mouth for him. That went on for a few minutes before they needed air. He looked into her eyes and he saw lust and passion in her eyes. She looked at the clouds from what she can see because trees surrounded them. It looked like it was starting to rain a little bit. Vegeta also noticed that to. They both got out of the water and the dried off then put their clothes back on. He gave Bulma a piggy back ride to the front of the large house. Vegeta then pulled out a key and opened the door. When they walked in Bulma was shocked to see this old mansion had the nicest decor. It looked like someone had decorated it not too long ago._

"_Who's house is this?" she asked_

" _Its mine. I haven't told nobody this but my parents died 10 years ago. I've lived by myself for a long time. They left me this house when they died. They also left me a bank account full of money for me to survive on until I got a job and could take care of myself." He said_

"_Why hadn't you told anyone?" She asked while he led her to his bedroom._

"_I didn't want all your harpy and idiotic friends bombarding me with their dumb questions." He answered._

_She laughed then their was lightning that struck. Sh got scared then went over to Vegeta and buried her head in Vegeta's neck._

"_What happened?" He asked sounding worried._

"_Lightning scares the hell out of me." she said shaking._

_All of sudden the lights went out._

"_Bulma I'm going to go downstairs to check out whats wrong." He said as he walked out._

_Bulma sat there waiting when another lightning bolt struck. She didn't want to do it but she was scared. She made the lights come back on with her powers. She was hoping Vegeta didn't notice even though she did it with mind. She then heard Vegeta coming up the stairs_

"_Can you believe it right when I was just on my way to turn the power back on the power cam on." He said sounding irritated._

"_Yeah I saw it was crazy." She said nervous._

_Vegeta then walked over to her and kissed on the mouth. She opened her mouth to let him explore it some more. That kept going on and on. They wold go u for air then start kissing again. Bulma took off Vegeta's shirt while taking off her shoes. Vegeta took off his shoes and her shirt. He then unbuckled his pants while she she unbuttoned her's._

"_Vegeta I want to be in control right now."She said_

"_Whatever you want woman." He said_

_She then flipped them over so she was on top. She pulled down his boxers slowly. She was in shock because his appendage was so huge. After coming out of shock she slowly took it in her mouth. She kept a slow rhythm. She kept this up until he put his hand on the back of her head and made her go deeper. He was about to cum in her mouth any moment now. Then she went deeper and he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed all of it then liked the rest off. Vegeta then flipped her over and took off her bra. He then started to lick Bulma's left boob. While his hand played with the other one. He then did the same with the other one. He then started traveling to and dipped his tongue in her belly button on the way. He finally made it to his destination. Vegeta pulled he panties down with his teeth. All the while Bulma was moaning his name over and over again. He then dipped his head in and started licking her center. While he was doing that Bulma was pushing his head in further. Bulma then cummed in his mouth. Vegeta's lips then met hers. He then positioned himself at her at her entrance._

"_Vegeta this is my first. Can you take it slow first." She asked sounding a little bit nervous._

"_Alright Bulma. This might hurt a bit." He said._

_He then entered her. He felt her barrier break. He kissed her to drown her cries of hurt. He kept a slow and steady pace._

"_You alright?' He asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine. You could go faster now I'm alright." she said._

_He then went at a faster pace. If you were in the next room you could hear the wall shaking. Bulma screamed out Vegeta's name then she finally climaxed . Vegeta still had a lot of energy and kept on going. He finally reached his climax then exploded inside of her. They lay their breathing heavily until Vegeta rolled off of her. Vegeta then kissed on her head then wrapped h arms around her. They lay like that until they both fell asleep. They didn't know that someone was standing outside watching._

_End Of Chapter: 2_

_Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this as chapter as much as I did. So who is this mysterious person who is watching our heroes. Who will find out the others secret. Will Bulma find out Vegeta is a Hybrid or will Vegeta find out she is caster. Find out next time on Love and War ._


	3. Secrets, Lies, and Thoughts

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ

Story Title: Love And War

Chapter Title: Secrets, Lies, and Thoughts

Author: AeroBlu123

Genre: Romance/Drama/

Rating: Rated R For Use Of Drugs, Gambling, and Sex

A/N: Hello everyone. Well this is Chapter 3 of Love And War. This chapter will be on Vegeta's Point Of view. This chapter shows Vegeta speaking Italian to some people. This chapters will explain mostly everything about Vegetas parents death, about his hybrid heritage, and the lies he's told everyone about his life. So hope you enjoy.

"_..." = Talking_

…_... = Thinking_

_Secrets, Lies, and Love_

_Last Time On Love And War..._

_They lay their breathing heavily until Vegeta rolled off of her. Vegeta then kissed on her head then wrapped h arms around her. They lay like that until they both fell asleep. They didn't know that someone was standing outside watching._

_Vegeta's POV_

_He lay their thinking about yesterday. His afternoon with Bulma..._

_(Bulma came over and kissed him on the mouth. He then started to kiss back. She then opened her mouth for him. That went on for a few minutes before they needed air. He looked into her eyes and he saw lust and passion in her eyes.)_

_That thought had went through his mind all day. He now was laying in his bed. He got up and got dressed. He wore some black super skinny jeans, a black v neck top, black biker jacket, all black converse, and a weighted down all black snapback with black aviators. He walked outside and hopped on his all black dirt bike. He road down this secluded path till he finally reached a boat. He hopped in the boat and sped off. It was a swampy environment but kind of dark outside. When he finally reached a secluded area. He then saw a hooded black figure come closer to him. Then the man spoke._

"_Tu sai Vegeta che sei in un sacco di problemi per dormire con quel caster. Ero fuori dalla finestra ieri e riportato di nuovo a Cella.(Translate:You do know Vegeta that you're in a lot of trouble for sleeping with that caster. I was outside your window yesterday and reported it back to Cell. )_

"_Cazzo pervertito. Mi occuperò cellulare ma è meglio guardare la tua cagna indietro per essere una spia tutti sanno cosa succede quando sono arrabbiato. Tu e tutti gli altri è solo il suo cazzo di animale domestico. Quando ha fatto con te che ti basta si uccide come ha fatto con tuo fratello Lance.(Translate:Fucking pervert. I'll handle Cell but you better watch your back bitch for being a snitch everyone knows what happens when I'm angry. You and everyone else is just his fucking pet. When he's done with you he'll just kill you like he did with your brother Lance.) He said_

"_Non parlare del suo nome. Che è successo a lui perché stupido ed egoista. Non dare la colpa tutta su di me Vegeta. Vedi tu eri una delle parti principali che lo hanno ucciso. Hai scoperto che era lui quello che ha ucciso i tuoi genitori 10 anni fa. Così, quando si e lo stavi facendo ciò che non deve essere detto in giro per la terra di cella. È la colpa tutta su di lui, perché si sapeva che cella che si fidava. Così, quando venne il momento eri tu quello che ha preso la decisione finale. Quindi non dare la colpa della sua morte su di me. Ma era stupido a fidarmi di te.(Translate:Do not speak of his name. That happened to him because he dumb and selfish. Don't blame it all on me Vegeta. See you were one of the main parts that killed him. You found out that he was the one who killed your parents 10 years ago. So when you and him were doing what must not be said around Cell's land. You blamed it all on him because you knew that cell trusted you. So when the time came you were the one that made the final decision. So don't blame his death on me. But he was dumb to trust you.) He said._

"_Non ha fatto l'errore di uccidere i miei genitori. Non prendetevela con me perché era così stupido da uccidere i miei genitori. Sì, ho fatto la chiamata finale, ma quello che ti avrei fatto se avrei ucciso i tuoi genitori. I miei genitori si sono sacrificati perché mi amavano. Ora guardo a me io sono l'ultimo ibrido vivo. Così rimango fuori del mio simpatici e resterò fuori del tuo. Questa conversazione è ora ufficialmente finita. Rimanere Outta My Way.(Translate:No he made the mistake of killing my parents. Don't blame me because he was dumb enough to kill my parents. Yeah I made the final call but what would you have done if I would have killed your parents. My parents sacrificed themselves because they loved me. Now look at me I'm the last hybrid alive. So stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours. This conversation is now officially over. Stay outta my way.)He said as he walked away done with the conversation_

"_Aspetta non ho ancora finito con te."(Translate:Hold on I'm not done with you yet) He said._

_He grabbed Vegeta and pushed him. Vegeta then kicked him in the face. The Unknown man then tried to punch Vegeta in the face but missed. Vegeta then knocked him to the ground and then kicked him in the head. That kicked had knocked him out for a while. He then walked over to the graveyard. He stopped in front of a particular one and said,_

"_Madre, padre solo per farvi sapere. Mi vendicherò te."(Translate:Mother, Father just to let you know. I will avenge you) He said_

_A dark figure with dark green hair and a muscle bent body then walked over to Vegeta._

"_Bene bene se non è Vegeta."(Translate:Well well if it isn't Vegeta) The dark figure said_

"_Proprio l'uomo che cercavo. Volevo sapere di più sulla mia eredità ibrido."(Translate:Just the man I was looking for. I wanted to know more about my hybrid heritage.) Vegeta said_

"_Cosa vuoi sapere."(Translate:What do you want to know) He said_

"_Voglio sapere perché i miei genitori sono morti per proteggere me. Perché Lance è stato inviato a ucciderli. Anche Bulma non è un caster. Allora perché si chiama lei che?"(Translate:I want to know why my parents died to protect me. Why was Lance sent to kill them. Also Bulma is not a caster. So why did you call her that?_

"_Per rispondere alla tua prima domanda tuoi genitori sono morti perché sapevano che se non sono morti che sarebbero venuti dopo di voi e vi uccideranno. Loro non volevano rischiare la vita. Sapevano che eri un ibrido. Sapevano che se tu morissi la gara sarebbe morto fuori."(Translate:To answer your first question your parents died because they knew that if they did not die they would come after you and kill you. They didn't want to risk your life. They knew that you were a hybrid. They knew that if you died the race would die out. He said._

"_Questa è una risposta ragionevole."(Translate:That's a reasonable answer.) Vegeta said._

"_Per la tua seconda risposta. Lance è stato inviato a ucciderli perché i suoi genitori sapevano i tuoi genitori. In qualche modo, in qualche modo ha scoperto che i tuoi genitori hanno ucciso i suoi genitori. Il che è vero a metà. Hanno fatto ucciderli, ma solo perché erano già morendo. Erano soffrendo così hanno chiesto i tuoi genitori per ucciderli. Così ha detto che voleva vendicarsi così ho dato l'ultima chiamata."(Translate:For your second answer. Lance was sent to kill them because his parents knew your parents. Somehow someway he found out that your parents killed his parents. Which is halfway true. They did kill them but only because they were already dieing. They were suffering so they asked your parents to kill them. So he said he wanted revenge so I gave the final call. He said_

"_Capisco ma ora rispondere alla mia ultima domanda."(Translate:I understand but now answer my last question.)_

"_C'è una risposta a questa domanda ma voglio che scopriate da soli. Fare attenzione a ciò che si cerca, perché la verità può far male."(Translate:There's an answer to that question but I want you to find out for yourself. Be careful what you search for because the truth might hurt.) He said._

"_Qualunque cosa io chiederò più tardi. Ora devo andare a lavorare così ho avuto modo di andare."(Translate:Whatever I'll ask later. Now I got to go to work so I got to go.) He said._

"_arrivederci."(Translate:Goodbye.) He said_

_Vegeta then walked off. He had to go to work. He made graffiti art. So when walking by to the boat he saw Lark stare at him.(A/N :Yes the hooded figures name is Lark.) Vegeta gave him a dirty look then got in the boat. As he sped off he thought about the lies he's told. He told Bulma that his parents left him money. She didn't know that his parents were dirt poor. He earned that money from killing people and gambling. That was his way of life. He never regretted a kill. That's what you get from being homeless and parent-less. A cold hearted murder who doesn't give a fuck if you did anything to deserve to be killed. He's killed family members, he's killed people who stepped to him wrong. That is Vegeta Ouji. One word to describe is: Remorseless. _

_Once he got off the boat he hopped on his dirt bike and road to his house. While in the house he changed his clothes to a regular black v- neck shirt. Graffiti art styled skinny jeans ,a black zip up sweater , a black beanie , pink yellow white and orange hi top Vans , and a gas mask. He then went down stairs and got in his Mercedes Benz. He then turned on the radio. Bulls On Parade by Rage Against The Machine started playing:_

The microphone explodes, shattering the molds  
Ya either drop the hits like de la O or get the fuck off the commode  
With the sure shot, sure to make the bodies drop  
Drop and don't copy yo, don't call this a co-opt  
Terror rains drenching', quenching' the thirst of the power drones  
That five sided fist-a-gon  
The rotten sore on the face of mother earth gets bigger  
The triggers cold empty your purse

They rally round the family  
With a pocket full of shells  
[X4]

Weapons not food, not homes, not shoes  
Not need, just feed the war cannibal animal  
I walk the corner to the rubble that used to be a library  
Line up to the mind cemetery, now  
What we don't know keeps the contracts alive an movin'  
They don't gotta burn the books they just remove 'em  
While arms warehouses fill as quick as the cells  
Rally round the family, pocket full of shells

Rally round the family  
With a pocket full of shells

They rally round the family  
With a pocket full of shells  
[X3]

Bulls on parade

Come with it now  
Come with it now

Bulls on parade  
Bulls on parade  
Bulls on parade  
Bulls on parade  
Bulls on parade 

_Vegeta was still wondering about what cell said. He was going to ask Bulma the next time he saw her. He just wanted the truth even though he had told millions of lies. He was a swell guy. He really liked Bulma. He would just have to wait. He wasn't paying attention while driving and out of know where a large wolf came running out of know where and ran into his car and broke his front window. Vegeta then got of the car to see what it was. He then noticed it was a wolf. It was almost dead. It looked frightened. Then the wolf whispered in Vegetas mind,_

"_Vegeta anche se non mi piaci sono venuto per avvertirti. Ares è dopo che si e sta venendo a ucciderti. Sua sorella è un caster. Lui sa che lei ti conosce. Hai ucciso il fratello Eolo su uno dei vostri assinations negligenti. Mi ha detto di avvertirvi e di inviare un messaggio che catsted un incantesimo che spegne il mio corpo a pezzi. Io suggerisco di lasciare ora. E 'la mia ora di andare. Arrivederci."(Translate:Vegeta even though I don't like you I came to warn you. Ares is after you and he's coming to kill you. His sister is a caster. He knows that she knows you. You killed his brother Aeolus on one of your careless assinations. He told me to warn you and to send you a message he catsted a spell that shuts down my body limb from limb. I suggest you leave now. It's my time to go now. Goodbye.)_

_Those were his last words before he died. Vegeta then looked into it's eyes. He then noticed who it was. It was Lark._

_End Of Chaper3:Well that was shocking. Who would of thought that would happen. Who do you think the caster is? Well next chapter will be Bulma's POV and that means a different language yay. See ya :)_


End file.
